Friendship through the ages
by GamblingDementor
Summary: A story of the growing friendship between Hermione and Ginny through the years and different points of view. True to the books, and following chronology. I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it !
1. First time Hermione heard about Ginny

Ron threw his bag away, not caring at all where it landed, sat in the fluffy deep red armchair near the fire, and sighed sadly. It was the most comfortable chair of the Common Room and was usually already taken by this time on Fridays, but he was so upset that he didn't notice his luck. He was so much into his thoughts that he didn't even notice Hermione had sat next to him until she talked.

- Honestly, Ronald, I know holidays are coming, but you should use your free time to work on your Transfiguration essay. It's due next Friday, and I'm not going to write it for you, even though you seem to be rather confident that I am. I have so much work already and I'm busy writing mine !

This Hermione was so annoying. He had not talked to Harry about her that much yetF, maybe he should, to give him a better view of the seriousness of the situation. She was Harry's friend, after all, not his. He wanted nothing to do with her, she spoiled all the fun he could have, and when he was (as for now) upset, she even managed to ruin that. They rarely talked at all when Harry was not with them (and that happened pretty often, Oliver Wood was still going hard on his team this year), and when they did, she bossed him around. He glared at her and said nothing, hoping she would just shut up.

- Aren't you even going to begin it tonight ? It's almost seven already, and once it's too late in the evening, you know as well as I do that you definitely won't do any work. It takes like ten minutes to make a basic plan of what you want to write.

- I don't want to do anything tonight, and you're not my mum. Stop telling me what to do, he said angrily.

His mum. He snorted. As if. At least Hermione cared a little bit. He really didn't want to think about anything remotely linked to his family right now. His holidays were going to suck. He just hoped the twins wouldn't be too hard on him. They were always mean to him, and with no one to shut them up, like Mum, they wouldn't stop until he got angry and they won.

He was angry and didn't immediately notice that Hermione was staring at him. She looked anxious, as she usually looked just before a big test.

- Ron, what's wrong ? She asked.

- Nothing, he said.

- You look sad, what's wrong ? You can tell me. It's the essay, isn't it ? Listen, I can explain that thing to you again, but you seemed to understand it pretty well. It's as if you wanted to spoil your abilities doing nothing !

She had whispered the whole thing as fast as she could, and took a big breath before going on.

- And by the way you should focus on that big lesson about the hedgehogs, I'm not sure but I think Mc Gonagall is going to use that one for the next step, she warned us that echidnaes were going to appear next trimester. I have read the next chapter in our book and I think we are currently studying our key subject for the year, so you'd better be careful.

Ron was so annoyed he didn't even care to answer. Instead, he shook his head and looked intensely at the fire. Of course, she wouldn't stop there. She never stopped talking.

Hermione put her hand on his knee and opened her mouth, but he decided to speak before another speech from her.

- That's not Transfiguration. I don't care about that stupid subject. That's got nothing to do with it.

- Oh. Well you should worry about it, if you want my opinion. What's the matter then ?

- Why won't you leave me alone ?

She stopped talking but kept staring at him. Her eyes were brown and looked worried. He never knew her eyes were brown. He had never looked at her that much. He was so upset he didn't notice that her eyes were pretty and looked exactly like those of …He shook his head, and got up to take a Chocolate Frog in his bag (which had landed near the Christmas tree, as if it were a present), trying to look casual, but she was still staring at him. He sighed once again and decided to give in.

- Ok, fine, it's my family, ok ? I thought I would see them at Christmas, but I won't. They are going to Roumania, to see Charlie.

Her brown eyes fluttered and she was still looking at him. She seemed to care.

- Charlie's that Quidditch brother, right ? The one with dragons ?

- Yeah, the one so much better than everyone, who was a prefect and Captain of the Quidditch team. They are spending the holidays with him.

- It must be hard, you are going to miss them.

- Well, not Ginny at least. She's like a mini Fred or George, with longer hair. I didn't want to see her, she keeps pestering me and making fun of me, but Mum and Dad are something else...

That's it, he had opened his big mouth too much again. Now she would think he was an idiot. Which he was. She was going to get up now and tell him that he was an idiot for being pestered by his little sister, and that she didn't want to hang with someone so stupid and useless. She was going to go away right now and never talk to him again.

- I didn't know you had a sister, she simply said.

- What ? Oh yeah, Ginny. She's coming to Hogwarts next year. I hope she gets in Slytherin, that's what she deserves !

- Ronald, Slytherin is just another house, don't be mean. And by the way, with six brothers in Gryffindor, I really don't think she'll go to Slytherin. Usually the house runs in the family because of a common education and shared values.

They said nothing for the next minutes. Ron didn't hate his brothers, not really. He just really liked it better when they weren't there. At least the twins. And Percy, he was so boring. Ginny was supposed to like him because he was her older brother, but she made fun of him all the same. Mum was the only one any of them were afraid of. And she took care of him, he liked that. Sometimes she made him feel like he was the most important person in the world for her. And sometimes he felt like he was the ugly brother of the most important people in the world, and that nobody cared for him at all.

Most of all he missed the two big brothers. Charlie had just left that summer, flown across the world to get rid of them. And Bill before him. Probably Percy would leave, too, but they wouldn't miss him that much. Percy not talking would be the best thing ever. And the twins. And Ginny. In fact, he would have loved it if there were just him, Charlie and Bill. He would have been the favorite instead of Ginny, he would have been the younger sibling that everybody loved.

Ginny. He didn't mind her as much as the twins, in fact. He could even enjoy some good time with her sometimes. He had just spent two years at home, with just the both of them and their parents. It was so good to have Mum cook his favorite pie, because when the others were at home, she seemed to forget everything about him and spend her time trying to please only them. And when Ginny was just with him, he felt that he was her older brother again.

He had thought that everything would change at Hogwarts. He would be popular, have friends that were good to him, and he would be known as the best Weasley child. He would have great marks, and be fun, and everybody would like him. But nothing had changed. Instead of being in the shadow of his family, he was in Harry's. He liked Harry – Hermione not that much. But maybe Harry didn't really like her either and one day he would decide that just Ron and him was better, and they would get rid of her.

Hermione had started working for school. She was like Ginny sometimes. Well her hair was bushier. But bushy was nice, too, he thought. All Weasleys had straight hair, only Mum curled her hair a bit with magic, but it was not her natural look. Hermione had the same eyes as Mum, he realized suddenly ! That's why they looked pretty. Because Mum had the same. And Ginny had them too. But Ginny's teeth were regular size. Both of them talked too much. And he remembered that Ginny was bossy, too, and a bit better than him when Mum taught them at home. So both girls had quite a few common points.

Next year, Ginny and Hermione would meet, and maybe they would become friends and make fun of him together. He sighed, and took a parchment, ink and a quill to start his essay.


	2. First time Ginny heard about Hermione

Arthur had woken up sooner than usual that morning, and couldn't get back to sleep. He usually had no problem to sleep, but he was working on a very big file at the Ministry and he had dark thoughts in mind. A big fight including a golden teapot, two frightened Muggle children and a flying pan that had poured hot grease all over the house. The children had been severely burnt and he had done all he could to erase that – with no success. A collegue had to modify the children's memory and make them believe they had burnt themselves with boiling water while making tea.

He got up without waking Molly, who was spread all over the bed, and based on her snoring was obviously deeply asleep. He checked his watch : it was a little bit over half past five. He had plenty of time before the house woke up.

Moving as silently as he could, he put on a dressing gown and walked downstairs. Ginny's room was closed, and he walked slowly and quietly for fear of disturbing her sleep. He avoided the creaky steps and closed the door to the staircase behind him.

The sun was not up yet. He checked the clock on the wall : every needle but his was directed to "Sleeping". It was Thursday, but he had the day off, and he intended to make it a great time. Life really had a very different pace with only one child at home, he thought as he put the kettle on the stove with a simple wand gesture. Not that he liked one lifestyle better than the other, it was just something else. Ginny and Ronald would often bicker when they were the only two left, but they also had sweet moments together. Ginny left alone was doing great, as always, but it was clear she missed company. He missed his sons, too. He had been thinking about it a lot, this year, about children leaving home. Bill and Charlie were already gone, and far away. They sent letters, of course, but it wasn't the same. And next year every child would be either away, or at Hogwarts, and he was sure that Molly was going to have a hard time. But time was unstoppable, and even though they had more children than the average family and it would take longer, every one of them would leave home one day.

It was only after a while that he noticed a tall brown owl at the window. He recognized it as an owl from Hogwarts, the ones the pupils could use when they didn't have one of their own. Arthur opened the window and gave the bird water, as he took the scroll of parchment off its leg. The letter was untidy and the handwriting clumsy. It seemed that Ron had written to them, probably the previous evening, and the owl had been waiting for someone to wake up.

He went through the letter, smiling. He loved it when their children gave news, and even more so when they gave it without being asked to. He was not surprised that Ron was the kind of child to send letters pretty often. He was very self conscious, and needed to be reassured all the time. He hoped that the twins were not going too hard on him. Molly would probably send him tons of sweets today, and he would love that.

Bill had sent letters regularly, most of them about the classes. Charlie, a bit less, he had always been more independent than the other boys. Percy seemed to forget he was sending letters to his parents and not his boss, and would write what looked like reports. The twins would very rarely send news, except when reminded, but the school took care of that : they would receive angry letters from Argus Filch all the time about their night strolls, or any sort of mischief. And Ron, Ron would send letters more than once a week, trying to look casual, and a big boy that didn't need letters from his parents.

He had hurt himself, he wrote, and was currently sleeping in the Infirmary. Hopefully he wouldn't need too much time to get better. And he was given his homework, and could still work a bit while sick. Arthur snorted. Surely the homework hadn't been Ron's idea. He finished reading the letter and put it on the table for Molly to read it when she got up. The kettle was singing loudly to show that it was done boiling water, and Arthur quickly put the water in the teapot, with tea leaves and lots of sugar. He poured himself a cup, gave five little coins to the owl that had just arrived with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his beak, and started reading it quietly, enjoying this rare moment of pure peace and quiet.

He emerged from his reading when someone took the newspaper out of his hands and put a kiss on his cheek.

- Morning, Dad !, said Ginny.

He smiled and gave her a cup of tea.

- Slept well ?, he asked.

- Great. Is this your day off ?

She took a bowl on a shelf and poured herself cereals as he nodded. Her elbow on the table, she ate them with her fingers, dangling her legs. That was Ginny when she was the only child. Quiet and kind. She was never submitted or shy, of course, that would be very surprising of her, but she was never defiant with them. Just wait, he told himself, and enjoy the sweet moments before she grows up.

Molly was up. He heard her walk down the stairs, and beamed at her when she emerged into the kitchen.

- Good morning, Molly dear. Ronald's written !

Molly's face lightened up. She kissed him, and Ginny on the head, and grabbed the letter. Arthur waved his wand to make toast.

- Good news, it seems... E for his latest Transfiguration test... with Mc Gonagall, that's exceeding expectations indeed...

Her face got white as she read the rest of the letter.

- He's been BITTEN BY A DOG ? Arthur, why didn't you tell me ?! I have to send him chocolate, he must be so worried, where could he have found a dog at school anyway ? I hope he's got company, he must feel lonely, I should ask the twins to go see him, that would do him good ! Quick, the Every Flavor Beans, he loves the pineapple ones, I should have known he would get hurt ! He always wants to look tough !

Ginny's arm slipped on the table and her mouth gaped. Arthur chuckled and talked quietly.

- I don't think he meant to worry us, dear, he sounds just fine. And by the way, he has company, Harry comes to see him everyday, and Hermione brings his homework.

- Harry ? HARRY POTTER ? He's still friends with Harry Potter ?! How come ? They must have nothing in common. Harry's so famous and wonderful, he wouldn't hang around with Ron.

Her face was red. She always asked about Harry Potter when they received letters from Ron.

- Ginny, that's mean. And I don't want to hear anything like that ever again. Harry and Ron get on very well, and you should be happy for them. Harry spent his childhood without friends, he's actually as happy as could be to be friends with Ron and Hermione, Ron told me.

- Who's Hermione?, asked Ginny.

- Honestly, Ginevra, haven't you been listening to me every time I read you one of your brother's letters ? Hermione's Ron's friend. They are in Gryffindor together. She sounds delightful, by the way, only they seem to have... erm... different points of view. He says she's the best student of their year.

- I wonder what she's like, and why she would hang with Ron if she likes good grades... Do you think we'll see Harry Potter when Ron comes back ?

Arthur remembered when he had first gone to Hogwarts. Many of the friends he had made, he hardly ever saw now. Except for Molly, of course. He had met her the first day of school, she was cheerful and funny, he had fallen for her immediately. He wondered if Ron was going to keep being friends with Harry and Hermione afterwards. Or how long it would take for him to get rid of a bossy girl whom he didn't like so much.

The children had few friends before going to Hogwarts. Ginny had always liked the little girl who lived across the hill, the one who had lost her mother two years ago now. Luna, she was called. She had big eyes and always seemed to look around as if she was expecting something to fall from the sky. Ron had once talked with Muggle children not far from the Burrow, but he had almost let slip an invitation to play Quidditch, and had not dared to talk to Muggles ever again. The twins had never needed anybody outside the two of them. And the older ones had been born in the middle of the war, and obviously at that time, it would have been dangerous to let them wander around trying to make friends.

Arthur took a bite of his marmalade toast, looking outside. He would probably work on this car that afternoon, the Ford Anglia. He had plans to modify it. Of course Molly couldn't know, but she would be teaching Ginny anyway, so he would have the whole afternoon to himself. Maybe he would pretend to take a nap or to go feed the pigs. He smiled to himself, dreaming of the sweet afternoon he was going to spend.


	3. First time Hermione and Ginny met

Hermione had never been so relieved. She had forgotten about the exams in the hurry of that night, that night when Harry had defeated Quirrel, but as soon as she had seen Professor Flitwick in a corridor, congratulating her for her excellent work, she had suddenly recalled the exams. How could she have forgotten them ? She had been so worried afterwards that she had barely eaten that day, though Harry had finally awaken and Ron and him had gorged themselves like they had never had anything to eat in their lives. Three days long, she had tried to keep her mind off studies, not to think about that question in Transfiguration, about the dustbin and the vase, which she was SURE she had answered wrong, but in vain. She had not even been able to enjoy light reading in the evening, and had tried playing chess with Ron (who was so proud every time he played), but it had only made her feel more anxious. Finally, she had had the results, and had been astonished to see she had not failed Transfiguration and Herbology, like she had thought she would, but got top marks.

She had been so happy that night that she had hugged Neville when he had told her he had had a very good Herbology mark, and Ron had grinned seeing her so happy with herself.

- We've been telling you the whole time that you weren't gonna fail !, he had said.

She had blushed and said nothing.

Finally, the year was over. She had been euphoric a day before, but now she was becoming anxious, and even sad. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts. Her whole new life was here. This place was full of hope, the hope of becoming the person she wanted to be. The hope of keeping friends, of learning always more, of maybe one day graduate and work in the wizarding world. Her eyes were wet when she closed her trunk and checked around the dormitory to be sure that she had not forgotten anything.

She was even sad to sail across the lake with Hagrid, though the scenery was gorgeous, because she knew she wouldn't see her friend for such a long time. He patted their heads when they were about to board the Hogwarts Express, making them fall on the ground because of his strength. He waved them goodbye and then they were gone.

The journey was so much different than in September. Harry, Ron and her shared a compartment with Neville and they talked and talked and laughed. She didn't remember a time when she had been more relaxed. She found herself thinking about her parents. She was ashamed to admit that she had thought of them much less than she would have thought. She had thought she would miss them so much, but once at Hogwarts, and especially once she had become friends with Harry and Ron, she rarely ever thought of her old Muggle life. This year had been the only time in her life when she had totally fit in the lifestyle that was going around her, when nobody called her a freak, and she had been able to prove herself. Her parents would be proud, she hoped.

They had been so surprised by the discovery that their daughter was a witch that she thought they would never think of her the same now. But were they wrong? She would never be the same girl she had been. She would never stop being Hermione, being herself, but Muggle Hermione had been replaced by Witch Hermione. And she couldn't wait to show them all she had learned, and tell them the events of the year. Of course she had kept contact with them through letters, but they didn't really understand the owl system, and most of the time, the owl would lose the letter because they hadn't fixed it properly.

They changed into Muggle clothes. It had been so weird to dress in robes and cloaks at first, but now, she didn't even remember a time when she had not worn a hat on a daily basis. Trousers felt so weird, her wand wouldn't fit in their pockets, and she hoped her mum would be able to sew her a special pocket. Eventually, the train slowed down, and they started to hear laughter, excited shouts, and loud voices.

They pulled their heavy trunks out of the train (why didn't wizards use suitcases ? It would be so much lighter), and queued to get off the platform. As they were waiting, waving at people they knew, Ron talked abruptly.

- You must come and stay this summer, he said, both of you – I'll send you an owl.

- Thanks, said Harry. I'll need something to look forward to.

She remembered suddenly Harry's Muggle family. The Dursleys, was it ? He had told them about his aunt and uncle, and his disgusting cousin, and she really hoped he would get the opportunity to go to Ron's as soon as he could. They passed through the gateway, she immediately started looking around to see her parents, but couldn't find them.

- There he is, Mum, there he is, look !

A little girl was pointing at them, her hair as flamboyant red as Ron's.

- Harry Potter ! Look, Mum ! I can see -

- Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point.

That small woman with a smile busted out from ear to ear and the same hair color was definitely Ron's mother. She looked kind and caring, and held Ginny's hand so strongly Hermione feared it might fall off. Harry and her exchanged courtesies. So he knew her already ? How come ? Apparently she had given him Christmas presents. Harry didn't seem to notice the girl's eager eyes pointed directly at him, or her red face. She had been shouting a minute ago, and didn't seem to be able to talk anymore. Hermione looked at Ron, who looked annoyed by his sister's behavior.

- Ready, are you ?

A huge man, with a purple face and a big moustache, patted on Harry's shoulder, and looked as angry as if someone had just stolen a winning lottery ticket from his hand. She recognized him instantly as Harry's uncle. Behind him, barely visible, was a horse-faced blonde woman, and their enormous child. His aunt seemed uneasy, as if she was afraid someone might see her, and Dudley had such a frightened face she wondered if Harry had pulled a horror face.

- You must be Harry's family !, said Mrs Weasley.

- In a manner of speaking. Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day.

And he walked away, without even saying goodbye, or sharing names with Ron's mum. Why did they act this way ? Harry had done nothing. As a matter of fact, Harry was a kind boy, and wouldn't have deserved this any time. And you would think that they would have a little mercy on him, he didn't have his parents anymore. She couldn't speak, but she wanted to shout at Mr Dursley and insult him. Harry did no such thing. He turned around to look at her and Ron.

- See you over the summer, then.

- Hope you have – er – a good holiday, she said, but she was sure his holiday would probably be disastrous.

- Oh, I will, he said.

She must have looked very surprised, as well as Ron, because he grinned.

- They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer...

Ron bursted out laughing, and she smiled. They exchanged farewells, and he left. Just as she was watching him leave, she noticed her parents looking around, and waved at them. They almost ran to see her, and hugged her tight.

- We missed you so much ! How are you ? Are you alright ? Let me take your trunk.

She smiled and hugged them a bit longer. It was good to see them, really. Ron coughed.

- Oh, Mum and Dad, this is Ron, you have heard of him already.

Ron was almost as tall as her father. Nobody had ever been tall in her family. They both smiled nonetheless − at least Ron cracked a shy and awkward smile − and they shook hands.

- Are you Hermione's parents ?, asked Mrs Weasley. Did Hermione tell you what they did this year ? It was so dangerous, I thought I was going to faint when Arthur told me − Arthur's my husband − …

And they chattered a little bit, her parents still looking at her then focusing on Ron's mother when she would ask them a question. Hermione looked around, and came face to face with Ron's little sister.

- Oh, hi. I'm …

- Hermione, yes. I'm Ginny.

- So... next year Hogwarts, huh ? Nervous ?

- She'd better not, said Fred, who had just passed through the gate between Platform 9 ¾ and the hall of the station. Otherwise she won't be able to pass the troll for the Sorting. Can't wait to get you to meet Peeves, Ginny. He's gonna love you to bits, I'm sure.

Fred and George stood on either side of Ginny, and she smiled. Percy soon arrived, too, he had been on Prefect duty on the train, he said, and wanted everything to be perfectly in order before he got off the Hogwarts Express.

Mrs Weasley finally stopped talking and hugged her sons so tight they seemed to be unable to breathe for a few seconds. She greeted Hermione's parents one last time, and hugged Hermione just as tight as her children. Hermione was so taken aback she didn't even respond. Then she waved Ron goodbye and was finally alone with her parents.

- So, big year ?, asked her mum, smiling. I hope we'll get to know Ron better. His mum sure looks... unique...

- Probably, yes. And if what Ron's told me about his dad is true, he is going to love you so much.

They walked away slowly. Hermione recognized some faces on the way home. She waved, but said nothing. The Patil twins, and this boy from Hufflepuff who had helped her do her homework one day in the library. She felt like she was going back to another world. She was happy to be back home, but more than everything, she was happy that she would be back at Hogwarts next year.


	4. Summer tiff

The air was full of a thick purple smoke, and smelled of burnt hair. The whole house was echoing the explosions, seemingly coming from the third floor. Molly had been caught in this fog as she was cooking a pie for tea time, and knew exactly what was happening at once. The twins had done yet another experiment which had turned bad, and resulted in this disastrous situation. Flour had landed all over her hair, although she didn't know how it could have gotten there. She tried to grope for the counter in front of her, because she couldn't see anything.

She screamed as her finger got bitten by something, and almost fell. She quickly put her wand out and cast a spell to dissipate the smoke, but it was so thick it only disappeared right in front of her, and reappeared seconds away, though a bit lighter than before.

An owl, a big owl was lying in her dough bowl. No wonder the flour had flown all over her head and even in her face. The bird seemed to be undisciplined and excited, and was squeaking with surprise. She decided to deal with one thing at a time, and so she grabbed the letter, shoved it in her apron and dusted the flour off her head with the tip of her wand. She then moved toward the stairs to go see the twins and demand for explanation, but bumped into someone, not so gently.

- Mum, is that you ?, asked Ronald. I heard an owl.

- Yes, honey, I'm going upstairs to … deal with your brothers.

She rushed up the stairs two at a time, and heard voices grow louder as she got near the second floor. Someone was yelling, and the smoke was slowly getting thinner. She popped her head through the open door and observed the shadows of the twins getting lectured by their brother Percy.

- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO IMPRUDENT … ALL MY MAIL DESTROYED... INK FELL ON ALL MY LETTERS... VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES... SHOULD BE EXPELLED...

As angry as she was with the twins, she did not want to enter that game and yell at them after such a storm, especially coming from Percy. She didn't want to stop him either, though, and so quietly got downstairs, her pace much more casual.

Most of the smoke had faded in the kitchen when she stepped back in. She had not expected to hear shouting here too, and did not like it. Ron and Ginny were fighting. She was used to their bickering, but Ron was yelling so loud right now that she wondered what might have happened. Was someone hurt ?

- I tell you, the owl was right here two minutes ago ! It wouldn't fly back if nobody had fetched the letter, so you obviously took my letter ! Give it back !

- And what would I do with a stupid letter, you ugly git ?!

- Dunno, I don't know what an idiot would think of when she steals letters !

Molly coughed and put her hands around her waist, pulling her angry and serious face. It had always been very effective, and this time was no exception : both stopped arguing instantly, looked down, their face a foot long.

- Ronald, _I_ have your letter. I would like it very much if you could avoid blaming your sister any time you can't find something in the house. It's childish and disrespectful. Go read it in your room, and I don't want to hear anymore yelling at anybody !

Ron grasped the letter she was holding, muttered a shy "sorry" and disappeared behind the door. She heard him going up the stairs at a record speed, and the door of his room closed with a creak. She turned around to face Ginny, whose ears were red. Was it out of anger or shame ?

- So, did you intend to steal the letter ?

Ginny lowered her eyes, and did not answer. Her hands were restless and she looked much more quiet than she had been a minute ago.

- You know how much Ron likes receiving mail. It's good for him to have friends outside of the family. Why would you want to take that pleasure away from him ?

- I didn't mean to steal it ! I just wanted to see who had sent it in case it was…

- It was from Hermione. I recognized her handwriting and Harry's owl is white. And I'm sorry to say that I don't expect him to answer, actually.

- Oh.

Ginny had never been the most discrete of her children, and this time she was down right obvious. Ron didn't even notice that her cheeks were pink when she talked about Harry Potter, but everybody else could tell. Ron had never seen what he didn't want to see, after all. She wondered how Ginny would act around the boy once he would be at home. She was really the most extrovert of the children, even more than the twins, but she doubted that she would act the same way around her crush.

Ginny had calmed down and sat at the kitchen table. Molly gave her a kiss on the head, hugging her. The staircase door creaked open and Ron's head popped out of the crack. He was trying to hide a smile, but grinned even more when he saw that nobody was angry anymore. Molly invited him to come closer, and hugged him hard.

- Wanna help me out, you two ? I'm making pie, does anyone have a special wish for its filling ?

Ginny opened her mouth, but said nothing. She turned her eyes to Ron instead, waiting for his opinion. Ron grinned even wider and his eyes said "Thanks" more than he could have said it out loud.

- Could you do apple pie ? We have tons of them from the trees on the hill.

- Of course I can, and you two are going to make it with me.

- By the way, Mum, Hermione can't come, her parents took her on holiday in Scotland.

- It's okay, sweetie, you can invite her next year, if you want.

- I'm sure she spends all of her time working, though, she's such a know-it-all.

But his smile remained the whole afternoon and there was no more yelling that day.


End file.
